


No Nate For You

by CherryFreckles23



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Natemare - Fandom, Nathan Sharpe, natewantstobattle
Genre: Adorable Jealousy, Dark!Boy, Fluff, Gen, Jealousy, Pouting, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFreckles23/pseuds/CherryFreckles23
Summary: Based off the tumblr request: Natemare starts getting jealous because the reader/ his S/O is watching NateWantsToBattle videos (I just discovered the Fnaf videos) So Mare keeps messing with them and fluff at the end please!





	No Nate For You

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a WHILE since I posted on here *sees the angry mob of people waiting for updates on other works* Ah ha ha.....Sorry? I've fallen into the Youtuber fandoms, particularly that of the Dark!personas. I've started taking requests on my tumblr and decided to share them on here as well.

Natemare had a tendency to drop in at your place whenever he felt like it. Most of the time just to sneak up on you and catch you in the middle of doing something adorable. 

Using his smoke form he slid beneath the front door and resumed his physical shape in the living room. He held still and listened. He could hear you laughing from your bedroom. It was the kind of laugh you tried to restrain because you thought it was too loud. But he loved it, it was a genuine laugh that came from your gut and told him you were happy.

Keeping his footfalls light he made his way to your room. Peering around the open doorway he found you laying on your stomach watching something on your laptop. As your laughter calmed he could hear what you were watching. 

The smile he normally sported dropped, his chest squeezed with an edge of anger. You were watching Nate’s game play of  _ Five Night's At Freddy’s. _

Mare had no issues with Nate, he even considered him a friend. But when it came to you there was a boundary. Outside of introducing you two for a group movie night Mare had done his part to keep the two of you apart. 

Mare knew his sense of possession towards you could be considered slightly unreasonable but he couldn't help it. That little bit of humanity he carried was nothing compared to the darkness he was forged from. 

Leaning against the door frame Mare put on a tighter edged smirk, “Whatcha doing?”

You jumped with a squeak, “Damn it Mare! You’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days.”

Coming into the room he sat down next to you, leaning over he rested his weight on your back, “But it wasn't today. Now why are you watching this?”

You shifted and tried to get comfortable, “I was bored and no one’s put anything up that was interesting.” You tried to shift and found Mare to be even heavier, “Mare, you need to get off. You're heavy.”

“Oops. Here, is this better?” He moved off you and instead laid across you lengthwise, resting his head on top of yours and looping his arms around your neck. 

You were being flattened into the mattress, “Mare! You’re squishing me! Off!” Mare could be annoying but he’d never gone to these lengths to be a pest before. 

A sound resembling a growl crept out of Mare’s throat. The laptop was still on and was paused on Nate’s face as he was jumping from Foxy’s pop in. Reaching forward he closed the laptop with a bit more force than necessary. You held your breathe as the machine bounced a bit and shifted towards the edge of the bed. 

Only after it settled did you turn on Mare, “Let me up now Mare.” Your tone held no room for argument. 

Mare’s expression was blank as he moved off you and put his back against the wall. Sitting up balanced on your knees to stare him in the eye, “What is going on with you?”

Mare shrugged his shoulders, “I’m just messing around with you.” 

You pointed to the laptop, “You just growled at a machine…...Ooh I see. Mare, use your words. You didn't like me watching Nate’s videos did you?” Understanding the situation your anger faded, in its place you felt a little like laughing. 

Mare looked away, his shoulders slumped he mumbled, “No?”

You smiled, he was too adorable, “You want to try that answer again?”

Mare rolled his eyes, looking over he grumbled, “You don't need to watch his stuff. You’ve got thousands of other things to watch, or do.”

Your smile stretched further as a giggle risked bubbling out, “Mare I thought we talked about your jealousy control? What did I tell you?”

He sighed, “Just because you’re interacting with someone else doesn't mean you're interested in them.”

“And?” You moved closer so he had to stretch out his legs and you could sit on his lap. 

“And that you like me the most of everyone else.” His arms went around you and pulled you in for the embrace you were basically forcing on him.

You rested your chin on top of his head and cradled him against your chest, “If it upsets you so much I won't watch Nate’s videos, but only if you let me watch Sean’s videos without bitching about Anti. Deal?” 

Mare groaned and nuzzled against you, “Ugggggh, fiiiiine. Just not while I’m here.”

You laughed, that same laugh that he enjoyed, “Okay deal.” 

 

 

 

 


End file.
